Don't Dream It's Over
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: Nick and Miley are singing a duet together after not speaking for three months. Saying they need each other would be an understatement. Will one heated day together bring the two loved ones back into each other's arms? NILEY TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's Izy =] So I've gotten this sudden inspiration lately and I have two ideas that will contribute to a 3 or 5 shot and a twoshot. The twoshot is what you'll be reading right now =] I'm sorry to tell you all that I won't be continuing I Knew I Loved You =[ I just don't know where it could go right now and I really want to focus on Risque Romance, which by the way, EVERYONE should go check out! Three chapters already out! Alright so I'm sure a lot of you have heard about Jemi's "Make A Wave" song. Rumor has it, Niley will be doing the same thing! Not sure if this is true, but I got inspired to write a twoshot about it =] Miley and Liam are NOT dating but only best friends. Nick and Selena are not official at all and have only gone on a couple dates here and there. Nothing serious. Read and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! =D**

* * *

Miley lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had just received the call from her agent that she was obligated to record a song with Nick for Friends For Change. It had already been difficult seeing him on all the gossip websites and she couldn't even imagine how hard it would be seeing him face to face. At first, she was convinced that he was dating Selena. That was until Demi let her know that Nick saw Selena as nothing more than a friend, if that, and that all these dates were none other than his publicist's idea. She didn't want to admit it, but her days had gotten significantly better after hearing that bit of news. Her and Liam had been dating for a little until they realized that they were really meant to be best friends. Even so, they were inseparable ever since. People may have gotten the wrong idea and as much as Miley would have loved to set everyone straight about her relationship status, her publicist told her it wasn't a good idea with the movie coming out and all.

The one very good thing that had happened in the past four months, was the close bond Miley and Demi had formed. They were inseparable and whenever they were together, they were dying of laughter or just having tons of fun. Miley and Demi had become closer than ever and they shared everything with each other. Demi and Selena were practically done for, since Selena had completely ditched Demi after she started hanging out with Taylor. Great friend, Miley thought.

Miley POV **(I'm changing this to her pov but pretend she was thinking all the stuff I just wrote) **

But back to the duet. I was due to be at the studio in one hour. It was only a ten minute drive from my house but I knew that it was time to get ready. I was so nervous about seeing Nick that my heart began to race as I got off my bed. I walked into my closet, searching for something to wear. I needed to look hot but casual. I settled on a pair of black shorts (not the super short kind, just regular) and a very cute white tank top with a long blue cardigan that rolled up at the elbows. I had just recently died my hair back to light brown with blond highlights. It had nothing to do with Nick, it just suited me better. I let it fall in its natural curls and I put on a little make up: Some mascara, a little blush, and some lip gloss. I grabbed my aviators off the bureau, walked downstairs and out the door.

Nick POV

I ran my hand through my curls as I stared at all my clothes, wondering what to wear. I needed to look my best since I was seeing Miley today. I thought about what she used to say looked great on me. White v-neck T-Shirt, a plaid button down rolled at the elbows, and some dark jeans with converse. Perfect. I grabbed my aviators, ruffled my curls, and was out the door in record time. As I walked into my car, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen once we saw each other. A part of me was reeling with excitement since I would finally be able to see her and we would be able to talk to each other. We'd finally be spending some time alone. Nothing's going to happen though, she's with Liam. Okay, so I knew that wasn't true. Demi had let me know that they had dated but then decided to just stay friends. I was so unbelievably happy after finding that out, that I had even been inspired to write a ton of songs. I ended up coming up with a very intense song called Stay. My fist clenched each time I heard people saying it was about Selena. _Selena_. Why would I ever want _her_ to stay? Alright, that was mean. But I could never wrap my head around how people could think I could write such a meaningful song about someone who meant close to nothing to me. Ugh, there I go again. I'm such an asshole. My mood goes way down whenever I'm nervous.

I heard a car beep and it snapped me out of my trance. I saw the words "HOLLYWOOD RECORDS" and turned into the parking lot. The valet took my car as I walked towards the door of the studio. My heart was racing and I almost felt like I had stopped breathing. I walked into the lobby, nodded my head at the receptionist woman, and made my way down the hall to the recording room. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, prepared to see the love of my life since what seemed to be forever. I heard a deep voice tell me to come in. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door, only to see an empty studio room with only a dark haired man sitting on a chair writing some things down. I recognized him as the guy who helped produce We Got The Party.

"Ahh, Nick! It's a pleasure to see you again." He sat up and shook my hand before gesturing me to sit down on the couch. I sat at the end by the armrest, still wondering where Miley was.

"You too, sir. Thank you so much for having Miley and I. Just wondering, where is she?"

"Oh, she's running a bit late. She should be here momentarily! Why don't you just sit here and read these lyrics," He handed me a sheet of paper. "While you wait for her. Feel free to change whatever you want. I am just so delighted to have the infamous Nick and Miley back in my studio to record a duet for the cause! Such a pleasure, really. "

I smiled at him and turned my focus to the piece of paper in my lap. I scanned through the lyrics but found myself not being able to concentrate. Any minute now, Miley would be walking right through that door.

Miley POV

"Hi, Can I please have one double chocolate chip frappuccino, please!" I spoke to the microphone in the drive thru of Starbucks.

"That'll be $2.50, please"

"Thank you!" I drove to the next window, gave them the money and was handed my delicious drink. I knew I was going to be a little late, but I needed my daily dose of Starbucks, no matter what. I took a big sip and sped out of the lot. In record time, I was in front of Hollywood Records. I was so nervous as I walked through the door and made my way to the studio room. I took another sip of my frap to try and calm me down. I took a couple deep breaths and tried telling myself that it was no big deal. C'mon Miley, who cares if the love of your life is standing on the other side of this door, psh, whatevss. I knocked on the door and heard a deep voice tell me to come in. **(De ja vue !! ) **I slowly turned the handle and walked inside.

Nick POV

My breath caught in my throat as the most beautiful girl in the world walked into the room. Her long legs were exposed by a pair of black shorts with her aviators covering her gorgeous eyes. Our eyes met and she gave me a small smile, which I gladly returned. She gracefully walked over to our producer and shook hands with him, mumbling a few hellos and how are yous.

"Why don't you take a seat on that couch and we'll all discuss the duet." Our producer said to her. She turned around and I couldn't help but watch her as she slowly walked over to the couch and sat at the other end. I frowned inwardly at the distance between us.

Miley POV

I didn't want things to be uncomfortable so I sat as far away from Nick as possible. He looked so irresistible in that tight plaid shirt and dark jeans. I wanted nothing more than to walk right over and sit on his lap while he wrapped his arms around me like old times. Okay, that definitely wasn't happening so I took off my sunglasses and returned my focus back to the producer whose name I had remembered was Jack. I saw him glance back and forth between Nick and I as he frowned.

"Is, uh, something wrong, Jack?" I couldn't help but ask. I saw Nick glance at me as I spoke up but then return his gaze back to Jack.

Jack sighed and responded, "Ah, it's nothing. I don't want to make you two uncomfortable, it's just so different from the last time I saw you guys. Imagine me seeing these two lovesick teenagers in 2007 that couldn't take their eyes off of eachother, and now see them sitting as far apart as possible, without even a hello." I looked down and digested what he had said.

Nick POV

"Without even a hello." I began to fiddle with my thumbs as I processed what he had said. Trust me Jack, I would do anything to hold her like I did in 2007. I'm not even going to deny that. I suddenly heard Miley speak up,

"Alright, then. You're right." She looked my way and met my eyes. "Open wide Nick, I'm coming in!" She replied while giggling. I smiled widely and opened my arms as she crawled over and climbed into my embrace. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Her legs were curled up against mine and I can honestly say, it was one of the most comfortable positions ever. I sighed in complete contentment and the smile on my face just wouldn't go away. Miley nuzzled her head more into my chest but turned her head slightly so that she could see Jack, standing in front of us with a huge smile on his face. I know how you feel buddy, best day ever right?

Miley POV

I was so comfortable in his arms. I got a bolt of confidence when I told Nick that I was coming over to sit with him. I had felt this huge pain in my chest when Jack told us about how we acted in 2007 and how we were acting now. I hated hearing how evident it was that we had grown so far apart, when in reality, we hadn't at all. So here I was wrapped in his embrace. I nuzzled my head in his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious aroma of Nick. He was so soft and our position just felt so natural. I turned my head a little towards Jack so that we could have the discussion about the duet. He was smiling big and this time, his eyes didn't have to shift to see the both of us. We were there together, as close to eachother as possible. This is how it should be. Jack opened his mouth and spoke,

"Ah, well that's much better." I giggled as Nick laughed. "So I guess we should get down to business." He sat down in the chair facing the couch. "Nick, did you get a chance to read the lyrics?" I looked up at Nick and he smiled down at me before looking back up at Jack.

Nick POV

"I scanned through them. Very meaningful, sends a great message." I said formally.

"Good, good. So you both know why you're here. You'll be recording a duet for Friends For Change. The song has already been written but you are both welcome to change it however you please, as long as the messages stays apparent. You both will be deciding how you would like it to be sung, what instruments, melody, ect." My hand began to mindlessly play with Miley's soft curls as Jack continued talking. My other hand was rested on her thigh, which was curled up against my legs. I slowly started to trace hearts and circles on her skin, making her shudder beneath me. I smiled inwardly, satisfied of her reaction. **(I hope you guys understand their position. If not, let me know in a review! =]) **Her hands were folded up beside her face and they rested on my chest. One of her hands slowly made its way to the hem of my shirt and she began fiddling with it between her fingers. She was so close to me that I could feel her breathing. I couldn't believe how comfortable and natural it was to have her in my arms after the past four months of basically not speaking.

Miley POV

He was teasing me in all sorts of ways and I was ready to tease back. The only problem was Jack was staring intently at us while speaking of the duet.

"Let me grab my own copy of the song so I can explain to you guys a little about where we want to go with it."

He stood up and turned around walking over to file cabinet. With his back to us, he began shuffling through the files, trying to find his copy. I took this opportunity and brought my hand from the hem of Nick's shirt to the middle where I rested it on one of his buttons. I delicately slipped the button out so there was a tiny open space. I slipped my hand through the space and rested it on his toned chest. I heard him gasp and I giggled softly. I tickled his skin a tiny bit and felt him shudder beneath me, something I had done only minutes before. I suddenly felt his hand move from my curls and slowly down by back.

Nick POV

Two can play that game. She had already begin to softly graze my skin that her hand was placed on. My breathing had increased as we continued our little games. With Jack's back still to us, I moved my hand which had once been playing with her curls, and grazed it down her back to the bottom of her shirt. I reached by hand into her shirt and felt her jump a little above me. I couldn't hold it in, so I nuzzled my head down into her curls and began laughing hard. She nuzzled her head more into my chest and I felt her buddy erupt in a fit of giggles. We were both laughing at how silly we reacted to eachother's little games. I wasn't ready to stop though, not just yet. I lifted my head back up and reached farther up her shirt before resting my hand on the middle of her back. I grazed her back and kept moving my hand from the top of her back to the bottom, tracing little figures along the way with my fingers. Damn, I wish Jack was out of here. The things I would do to her if he would just leave…

Miley POV

I moved my hand out of his shirt and fingered the next button just above the one I had opened, till it too was detached. This made an even bigger space for my hand to slip into. I touched his chest and began to do what he was doing, tracing little hearts. He shuddered yet again at the close contact and I smiled. If we were alone, I would be doing so much more than just tracing figures on his chest. Things would get pretty damn hot and heavy. I heard the file cabinet close as Jack turned back to us and sat in his chair, not even noticing our small changes in position. You would think he would notice my hand in Nick's shirt or his up mine.

"Finally, the little sucker was folded up in some random file! Alright, now basically what we're trying to tell kids is that they can make a difference. The song's similar to Make A Wave as well as Send It On. This one will be a little more personal, though. We're trying to say that you can make a difference by love. The song is telling kids to open up their hearts and realize how much this earth means to them. We'll be transitioning between real love between two people, and the love of earth. How when you love someone, you'll do anything to save them or to make sure they don't slip away," I felt Nick shift under me and I gave him a little squeeze. "And that if you love the earth, you should do something to not let it slip away either, whether it's by global warming or something else. Does that make sense?" Surprisingly, it did. It seemed like the writers were trying to incorporate a little of our relationship into the song. I began to feel a little weird sitting in this position when talking about such a serious subject so I sat up a little, feeling Nick resist a little beneath me. I discreetly released my hand from his shirt and unfolded my legs, sitting up neatly. The side of me was still touching Nick but was definitely not as satisfying as how previous position.

"I think it's a great message. I like the transition you guys made, very clever." Jack smiled at me as I continued, "I can't wait to record it." He sat up and clapped his hands,

"Wonderful! I'll leave you two for a little while so that you can talk more in depth about how you want to go about this." Wait, leaving? He was leaving us here in the room alone? Hmm, this was gonna be interesting. He smiled at the both of us before walking over to a door I hadn't even noticed before. He grasped the knob but the door didn't open.

"Stupid, knob. This thing is always getting stuck." He jiggled it hard and it finally opened, letting Jack leave. "Good luck, you guys!" He said before closing the door behind him.

Nick POV

Miley and I alone. In one room, on the couch. I turned to her and smiled. I cleared my throat before saying,

"So, um, what'd you think, about the song?" Our bodies were still touching and I felt such an urge to just grab her and take this opportunity. I breathed deeply, trying to restrain myself.

"I liked it a lot, like you said it has a great message." She smiled at me before continuing, "So um, how's life?"

"You know, done with tour and everything. That was pretty awesome. Now I'm just chilling, not really doing anything but filming for the show."

"Yeah same, just filming the last season of HM." She folded up her legs and turned her body towards me, so that she was fully facing me. "Congratulations by the way, on the tour I mean." I smile sadly, wishing she had been there to go to one of the shows. This conversation was getting harder as I got a full view of her gorgeous legs, touching mine. Her tank top was low enough to get my heart racing. I suddenly had an urge to have her closer to me. I softly grabbed her thigh that was curled up next to mine and wrapped my other arm around her waist. She looked shocked as I hoisted her into my lap, one leg on each side of my waist.

"You looked uncomfortable" I smirked at her as I rested my hands on her thighs once more.

Miley POV

We were so close and it was getting so damn hot in this room. I liked this a lot though, being in this position with Nick. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. My legs were wrapped around his waist and it was possibly the hottest position we had ever been it. I licked my lips as I glanced down his loose vneck to see his perfectly sculpted abs. I sighed and we continued to stare at each other until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I can go any longer like this." And with that, he pressed me down onto the couch and attached his mouth to mine hungrily, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms tightly grasping the back of his neck.

* * *

**Hahaha sucks to be you guys, I would hate to be left off like that, JUST when it's getting hot and heavy haha. I was going to continue until I realized that I had already written around 3600 words and I didn't even know if anyone liked it yet! There will DEFINITELY be a second chapter, no doubt about that. Well that is if I get some feedback saying people want a second chapter =] Pretty sure this will be just a twoshot, kind of like I Knew I Loved You. Alright so I need to ask you all a favor. Please Please Please Please Please go check out RISQUE ROMANCE on this account!! There are three chapters up and I know a lot of you will like it! We haven't gotten that many reviews =[ Which brought down our spirits a lot, but we just love it too much to ditch it. I'll probably only put out the next chapter for this after getting a couple more reviews for that story, since we worked hard on it haha sorry I write such awfully long A/N's! They must be SOO annoying! Alright so please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW, I'll just leave it at this if I see that no one likes it. I love you guys, hope everything is well!! =]**

**~Izy**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUP GUYSS =] Sooo yeah, second chapter for Don't Dream It's Over! I'm gonna rate this a little PG 13 but nothing drastic, to your dismay =] hahaha I didn't wanna go toooo overboard. After this, I'll probably start my three or five shot. Yeah I still haven't decided how long it's gonna be! Hmm maybe I'll ask a couple questions in the end A/N for you guys to answer so that it can be the best story possible . (btw, read that crazy long A/N at the end, it holds a ton of important info) =] So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! =D Thank you ALL for reviewing on my first chapter! I was so surprised by how much feedback I got!! Thank you so so much, I really truly love any sort of review, however short or long they are =] ENJOYY**

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm not so sure I can go any longer like this." And with that, he pressed me down onto the couch and attached his mouth to mine hungrily, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms tightly grasping the back of his neck._

Miley POV

He slid his tongue into my mouth and I immediately deepened the kiss. Our tongues began a fierce battle as I knotted my fingers in his soft curls. His grip on me tightened as I pressed my body against his. My legs were still wrapped around his waist as he hovered over me. He detached his mouth from mine and began leaving passionate kisses from my jaw down to my neck. He gently sucked the sweet spot he had grown to know by heart.

"Still there, I see" He smirked as I moaned from the contact of his lips on my neck. I refused to give him all the control, so I flipped him over and straddled his waist.

Nick POV

I grabbed her hips and pressed her closer to me as she leaned down to capture her lips with mine once again. I brought my hands down to the hem of her shirt and raised it up a little, exposing some of her stomach. She got the message as she lifted her arms up and pulled off her tiny t-shirt. I looked up at her, admiring her breathtaking body. She had a black lacy bra on that showed just enough cleavage to make my mouth water. I wanted her so badly. I hungrily flipped us over and attacked her neck with kisses, slowly making my way down to her shoulders. I left chaste kisses on each one before making my way down to her breasts, taking my time. Her body against mine was by far the best feeling in the world.

Miley POV

He brought his hand up to my bra, taking hold of one of my breasts and squeezing it slightly. I moaned loudly as he kissed around my bra, making his way down to my stomach. He left soft kisses all over and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I released them and brought my hands down to the hem of his shirt. Not wasting a second, he removed his shirt, exposing his irresistible abs that were already hot and slightly sweaty. I ran my hands up and down his abs and he moaned. I flipped us over for the second time that day and attached my lips to his. I licked Nick's bottom lip, asking for permission and he granted it to me with no hesitation. He kissed me fiercely and I kissed back just as hard. I detached my lips from his and slowly kissed down his jaw until I reached his neck. I left soft kisses everywhere until I found his sensitive spot. I sucked on it gently and he moaned loudly, tightening his grasp on my hips. I never ever wanted this moment to end. But of course, every moment has to end sometime. I guess God chose now because the jiggling of a door suddenly sounded.

Nick POV

I shot Miley a confused look silently asking why she had suddenly stopped. She nodded her head towards the door and that's when I heard it. The loud jiggling of the doorknob and a few obscene remarks, most likely because of the difficulty in opening the door. My eyes widened and Miley flew off of me, grabbing her shirt in the process and putting it on quickly. She picked up my shirt and threw it to me, which I caught effortlessly. I slid it on as quickly as possible and shot Miley a smile, which she gladly returned. She jumped back on the other end of the couch, far away from me. I pouted at her and shook my head, wanting her to be as close to me as possible. She smiled cutely and shook her head, mimicking me. The jiggling was still going on and I suddenly heard not one but two voices on the other side of the door. Must have been having a hell of a lot of trouble. I realized I might have a little more time, so I crawled over to Miley and scooped her up into my arms. She giggled loudly as I slid off the couch and walked back to my side, sitting down, with Miley still in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled, happy that she was close to me now. Crazy thoughts were running around in my head about our previous actions, making me hot all over again. She smiled back and nuzzled her head into my chest, just like before. I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her soft curls. And just at that moment, the door opened.

Miley POV

"That door knob has to be repaired immediately, Seth!" Jack said as he walked through the now open door.

"I'll make the call, sir." The man named Seth said before rushing out.

"So guys, how was the talk of the duet?" Jack asked, eyeing the both of us. I blushed like mad and Nick squeezed my leg discreetly, reminding me of our previous spontaneous actions. Nick was the first to speak up,

"It was great. We talked a lot about it and we're ready to _do_ it." With that, I burst into a fit of giggles. Nick laughed loudly at my antics and began shushing me in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

"Yep, everything's set. We're definitely ready." I smiled at a very confused looking Jack. He shook his head a little and laughed as Nick whispered into my ear,

"Ready are you, Miley? Can't wait." I could feel the smirk on his face as he murmured those words, making me want to jump him right then and there. **(If anyone doesn't get it, the "doing" part is what it's all about :b)**

"Great! Let's get started then. Why don't we all go into the studio and you two can sing a few verses." He said as he motioned towards another door leading to the studio.

Nick sat up, bringing me up with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down and grinned back at me in return. Jack led us to the studio and Nick and I walked inside.

Nick POV

Everything about today was absolutely perfect. I got to spend the entire day with the love of my life and hold her however I wanted to. Not to mention the passionate moment we shared not only minutes before. I never ever want this day to end.

"You two can go right into the recording room and sit down on the stools in there. Bring your lyrics and I'll turn on the mics." Jack told us as he motioned towards the glass door that would lead us into the room. I kept my arm tightly around Miley's waist, not wasting a second of touching her. She wrapped her arm around my own waist and I couldn't help but smile huge at the gesture. I opened the glass door with my free hand and led us both through. We each sat down on a stool and although it may sound pathetic, I wished she could just sit on my lap so I could be closer to her, but that would be unprofessional. Miley slipped on a pair of headphones and I followed suit. **(They're those headphones that artists wear when recording music, in case that was unclear!) **

"Can you kids hear me?" Jack asked us from the other side of the glass wall. Miley gave him a thumbs up and he nodded, releasing the intercom button. I looked over at Miley and she smiled brightly at me.

"This is gonna be fun, I can't wait to sing this!" She gushed. I smiled back and took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

"Me too, Mi. It's gonna be a hit, I can feel it!" She giggled and turned her attention back to Jack who seemed to be muttering some obscenities.

"Is everything okay?" I asked through the microphone to Jack. He looked up and pressed the intercom button, ready to respond.

"The two other producers helping us on this project are having a little difficulty with the laptop that have the recordings of the back round music. Do you guys mind if I run down to the guitar room to help them out? We need those chords ASAP for the recording." Miley squeezed my hand and I shivered involuntarily, wondering what things were running through her head. I look over to her and smirked, and she responded with a sexy smile that could make any guy swoon.

"Of course Jack, take your time!" Miley told him, smiling.

"Thanks so much, you guys. Sorry for all this wait, I'm sure you wanna just get right to it!" Hell yeah, I wanna get right to it. But I doubt he's talking about the same thing I am.

"It's not a problem, we could use a little extra time to run by the lyrics once again." I reassured him.

"Wonderful. I'll be back!" He said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. I threw off my headphones and Miley did the same. My hormones kicked in as I lifted her off the stool and slammed her into the wall, kissing her hungrily. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed onto her bare thighs **(don't forget, she's wearing shorts!). **I detached my mouth from hers and kissed down her jaw, making my way towards her neck. I sucked on her sweet spot, earning a loud moan from Miley, making me smile. I brought my head back up and was immediately met with Miley's soft yet passionate kisses. I licked the bottom of her lip, begging for permission. She granted it to me immediately and our tongues began their battle. I pressed her body more against the wall and she pulled me closer to her, so that not even a magazine could fit between us. She brought her lips down to my neck and worked her magic. She sucked on my sensitive spot and I couldn't help but moan loudly.

Miley POV

I continued to kiss his neck as my hands ran through his soft curls.

"You're so hot." Nick breathed out. I smiled and responded,

"You're hotter." Just as I was about to bring my hands down to his shirt, the jiggling of the door sounded from the other room. Nick and I groaned simultaneously before he gently dropped me back onto the ground. I took a look at him and couldn't help but giggle. His hair was all over the place and his shirt was all crumbled. In all honestly, he looked sexier than ever.

"What?" Nick said with a chuckle.

"You're all sexed up." I said, smirking.

"Sexed up?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! You've got the sex hair and the crumply clothes." I said as I walked over to him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"Fix it then." He said with a smile. I brought my hands up to his hair and ruffled it, bringing the curls back into place. He had such an adorable expression on his face as he watched me neaten him up that I couldn't help but leave a soft kiss on his lips before getting back to work. The jiggling sound could still be heard. I was so thankful for it, since it gave us time and warning. I then straightened out his shirt and rubbed down the temporary wrinkles. I looked back up at Nick and smiled.

"Done!" I said. He looked me up and down and responded with a smile,

"Your turn." He brought his hand up to my hair and ran his fingers through, scratching my scalp lightly. **(That's a good feeling btw hahaa) **He then brought his hands up my shirt and tickled my sides, making me giggle with joy. He smiled big before grabbing the hem and fixing the crumples. He took my hand and led me back to the stools where we sat down. Consequently, the jiggling came to a stop and footsteps could be heard, making their way to the door of the studio. By now, my and Nick's breathing had gone back to its normal rate. Our hands stayed enlaced as Jack entered the room across from the glass door, followed by two other men.

"Sorry for the wait, you guys! Everything's settled now though, we can get started. This is Adam," he replied, motioning to a middle aged man with dark hair, "and this is Jeff." He said, motioning to the slightly older man next to him. I sat up, followed by Nick, and walked through the door of the recording room, into the room with the three men.

"Nice to meet you!" I said as I shook both of their hands.

"You too!" They responded together. Nick greeted them and shook their hands, before we both walked back into the recording room, sitting back down.

Nick POV

After two whole hours of nonstop singing, Miley and I were finally allowed to leave. We were both tired from the long day, but it definitely was an eventful one. One that I never wanted to forget. I was sitting down on the couch waiting for Miley. She had just finished talking to the producer and I watched as she made her way towards me, looking more beautiful than ever. I don't know how I got so lucky. She finally reached me and I motioned for her to sit down on my lap. She did just that, and I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her forehead against mine and I smiled at her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her so badly, but I didn't even know where we stood.

"Hey Nick, what…are we?" She asked shyly, reading my mind. She looked down for a second, obviously a little nervous of my reaction. I brought my hand up to her chin and lifted it ever so slightly, so that her beautiful blue eyes met mine once again. I looked at her intently and stroked her soft cheek with my hand.

"What ever you want us to be, Mi." She sent me a small smile before looking off into space, obviously in deep thought. After a minute or so, she returned her gaze back to me.

"I-I want us to be…together." I smiled brightly, my body overwhelming with happiness. "But I want it to work this time, Nick. I don't want us to fight like we always used to. I don't want us to break up for stupid reasons. And I definitely don't want to play the jealousy game, where we just date other people without even truly liking them. This love triangle thing is just so emotionally draini-" She was silenced by a pair of lips. Mine.

"I feel the exact same way, love. I don't ever want to fight with you and see the pain in your eyes, knowing that I caused it. I don't ever want us to break up, I want us to be together forever. And I hate the jealousy game, which we both seem to have gotten pretty good at," I said as I tapped her nose with my finger. "And this love triangle that has been a recurring factor in our relationship, is finally coming to an end. I want to be with you and only you. And I'll never, ever, let you go." By now, tiny tears were rolling down the sides of Miley's eyes. I swiftly brushed them off with the pad of my thumb.

"Y-You're perfect, Nick. Did you know that?" I smiled and replied,

"There's only one perfect person in this world, Mi, and she's all mine." She giggled and looked down, a deep blush filling her cheeks. I caressed her cheeks and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"I love you, Miley Ray Cyrus. I love you so much and I want to be able to tell you that every single day, for the rest of my life. You _are_ my life, Miley. And I'm willing to do anything for me to be yours." She smiled through her tears and responded,

"I love you too, Nick. And you don't have to do anything, because you already _are_ my life." I kissed her lightly and she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Be mine again, Mi?" I asked her.

"I've always been yours, Nicky." And with that, our lips met and we shared a kiss full of passion and love. Don't ever dream it's over.

* * *

**INFO ON TONS OF IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE UPCOMING STORIES =O**

**PLEASEEE READ REVIEW READ REVIEWWWW READ REVIEW READ REVIEW =]=]=]**

**Not a boring A/N, I PROMISE =] Just read it, I know you're bored right now =D**

**Before you read though, make sure to answer this question in a review =]**

**1. In my 3/5 shot, Nick and Miley will be met up with the rest of the Disney crew. Similar to how they had a meeting in I Knew I Loved You. Think of one different reason on why they would all meet up. Alright, keep readingg! =]**

**Ahhhh, whyy did this take so damn long to write? I am SO sorry this took forever. I wrote the beginning A/N like 5 days ago, hahaha. Okay, so I really really hope this last chapter was satisfying. I tried to do the best I could and tried to include some action into it, cause I **_**love**_** those cute/sexy parts in niley stories. Haha yeah, so I guess that classifies me as a Niley perv =] niiccee haha OKAY so info on 3/5 shot I'm writing very soon! But before I go into that, PLEASE PLEASE, This is me begging on my knees right now, PLEASE read Risque Romance. I know I ask everyone in like every story of mine to read it, but Gen and I work so hard on it and we want so badly for people to like it! So PLEASE read and review (hopefully giving us some constructive criticism =]) And if you guys like those hot parts, then you would love chapter 3 of Risque Romance and also the chapter we're writing right now ;] So go and review that!! Alrighttyy, info on my next story! It's a three or five shot, still undecided. It's gonna be pretty scandalous (cause we all know I love thattt) and I'm soo excited for it. So guys, author alert this account so that you'll be the first to read it! **

**Okayy, so please please please please review!! I love them so much and I get so jittery whenever I see that I got a new review! I accept all anonymous reviews, so pleasee don't be a silent reader! Don't even leave this page without reviewing, only if you liked it, that is =] I don't care how long or short they are. haha okay so I love you all, and I hope everything is well!! =]**

**~Izy**

**P.S. I take any constructive criticism, so you just go right ahead and throw it at me. I'm a tough cookie, I can take it =]**

**P.P.S. And OHHHMYGODD, Jemi?!?! Holyy shizz, carazzyy =] I think they're adorable. Who is up for a double date, Jemi and Niley addition?? **

**P.P.P.S. If you guys have any ideas for stories you want me to write, I am so up for that. Don't even hesitate, I love getting new ideas! **

**K BYEEEEE =]**


End file.
